


Into the Light: Preparing to Woo

by shanfawn16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanfawn16/pseuds/shanfawn16
Summary: Outtake from Chapter 21 of Into the Light of the Dark Black Night. Harry thinks he has feelings for Draco... but can he? With a bloke?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

****

Preparing to Woo

_A/N: This is an outtake from my story_ Into the Light of the Dark Black Night _, which corresponds to events in Chapter 21._

 

Harry was becoming increasingly distressed. At first he had been writing off his increasing feelings toward Draco as being part of their new, burgeoning friendship. However, after having walked in on him mid-wank, he was having to re-evaluate that conclusion. 

He spent a great deal of his time alone these days, as he tried to work through these strange, new feelings. After all, he had never felt this way about a bloke before. He found that he wanted to spend all his time with Draco, learning about him and from him. There was so much he never knew about the blond and he wanted to find out everything he could.

He had been amazed at the changes Draco had gone through since arriving at Grimmauld Place. Never before would he have thought he could be friends with the Prince of Slytherin and, in fact, he had never even entertained the notion. But the more time he spent with him, the more he found that Draco had a cutting wit, a wry sense of humor, and a great deal of compassion. His knowledge of Potions was unfathomable and Harry was amazed at the fluidity of his movements in the lab. It was almost like watching someone dance.

After that horrible row with Ginny and learning that Draco had been involved with both girls and boys, Harry’s mind became a maelstrom. He had never known anyone before that was gay – or in this case bisexual would be more apt. He wasn’t against it in any way – after growing up in the Dursley household, he had decided that any kind of small-minded prejudice was wrong – but it was unfamiliar to him. 

From that point on, he started noticing some rather odd behavior from Draco. He would notice a faint blush or a lingering look in his direction. He began to think that perhaps Draco was beginning to harbor some sort of feelings for him. Harry thought on it and decided that he wasn’t offended or embarrassed by it, if that was the case. In fact, he was a little intrigued. 

They began spending quite a bit of time together and Harry enjoyed most of it. Sure, there were arguments and the occasional insult thrown between the two of them, but overall they had been getting on very well. In fact, it was when he had been injured and restricted to bed rest that he first noticed his changing feelings toward the blond.

It all started with his need to take that damned bath. If he had known how much he would enjoy the feeling of Draco’s hands in his hair as they massaged his scalp… well, no sense in playing what-ifs at this point. He was shocked and slightly embarrassed by how much he enjoyed it. Luckily, Draco was working so hard to hide his own arousal that he completely missed how much his ministrations had affected Harry.

Harry knew that he was not a very good patient. He had never enjoyed being forced to stay in his sick bed – Madam Pomfrey had spelled him immobile enough times to attest to that. But even he knew that he had been over the top with his behavior for those two weeks he was forced to stay abed after his injury in October. 

Most of his behavior was due to his increasingly conflicted emotions involving Draco. He couldn’t understand the sudden wants and was afraid that he was misinterpreting what he was feeling.

When he was finally released from bed rest, he decided that he needed to talk to someone to try and work through his confusion. He briefly thought of going to Remus, but quickly concluded that he couldn’t deal with the amusement his surrogate godfather would have over the situation. Ron was right out – that conversation would be bad for everyone. Finally, he decided that perhaps Hermione would be the best bet.

Of course, he couldn’t come right out and tell her that he thought he might be lusting after their one-time enemy. So, he plied her with generalized questions regarding feelings and relationships. She very unhelpfully provided him with some books to peruse.

Finally, he gave up and went to the man in question. He’d been agonizing over his feelings for far too long and, if the looks the other people in the house were giving him were accurate, everyone thought he was slowly losing his mind. He was starting to think he was.

When he approached Draco to talk, he couldn’t help but admire the other wizard’s classic good looks. Although, he’d been admiring those looks far too often of late, which was what started all this nonsense in the first place. Again, he tried to stick to generalizations so as not to give himself away. The last thing he wanted was to find that he had misinterpreted Draco’s desires and foul up the friendship that they had finally developed. 

There was a lot of spluttering and blushing and some very sweaty hands involved as he tried to ask Draco for help. At the time, Harry didn’t realize how absurd it was to ask him for advice on this situation. Later, he would just chalk it up to one more example of Gryffindor foolishness. Jump in with both feet and consequences be damned. Harry was rather good at that.

Draco’s advice of preparing ahead of time sounded quite good. Of course, that was the crux of the problem. Harry was worried that the affection he’d been feeling for Draco would come to a grinding and horrible halt if they became engaged in any sort of physical activity. After all, he wasn’t all that experienced and he’d never even entertained the notion of becoming sexually involved with a man. Frankly, he wasn’t even entirely sure of the mechanics of the acts involved, although he was finding his imagination on the subject to be quite arousing.

A few hours later, inspiration struck in the form of George Weasley. The twin in question had Floo’d over to speak with Remus, but was shanghaied by a nervous and overexcited Harry.

“I need your help,” Harry pleaded, grabbing said twin and dragging him off into the drawing room. Harry quickly warded the door and placed several Silencing Charms before turning back and looking at George apprehensively.

“My, my, young Harry, you seem to be in quite the twitter. How can I be of service?” he asked jovially.

“Er… well… you see,” Harry sputtered, feeling the bright red flush as it traveled up his face.

George snickered as he sat down on the couch, eyeing Harry curiously. “I’m afraid I rather don’t see.”

“IthinkIlikeDracobutI’mnotsureandIneedsomehelp,” Harry rattled off.

George raised one eyebrow, smiling. “Want to try that again, Harry dear?”

“I said, I think I like Draco but I’m not sure and I need some help,” Harry repeated in a voice barely above a whisper.

“Ah,” George said, sitting back while he stroked his chin, barely keeping a smirk at bay. “I can see where that could be a problem. What sort of help do you need?”

Harry started pacing nervously back and forth across the room. He could feel sweat breaking out on his forehead and silently cursed himself for being so afraid. Of course, since he was dealing with one of the twins, caution wouldn’t be out of place – but there was no need for him to get so worked up. He took a deep, cleansing breath before stopping mid-stride and turning back to George.

“I need to know if I can handle something physical with a bloke,” he said, squaring his shoulders and meeting George’s gaze, daring him to make fun.

“So, let me get this straight – so to say,” George said as he grinned. “You think you may have more-than-friendly feelings for our resident potions guru, but you’re afraid you won’t be able to rise to the occasion. Am I right?”

Harry nodded, feeling the blush return to his face. Honestly, why did George have to constantly take the mickey?!

“And, you thought you might benefit from a little… prior practice before approaching your would-be love interest. Hmm?” George prodded.

“This is pretty new to me, George,” Harry said, his eyes falling to the floor. “I really care about Draco and I don’t want to hurt him. If I can’t manage to be physical with him, then I’d rather not start something, you know? We’ve got a really good friendship now and I don’t want anything to ruin that.”

George eyed him appraisingly for a moment, all traces of humor vanishing quickly from his face. “You’re a really good sort, Harry,” he said after a moment. “You really want this, don’t you?”

“I really think I do, George,” he said, lifting his eyes to meet George’s again. “Will you help me?”

A sultry smile crept over George’s features as he rose from his seat and stepped across the room, halting only inches from Harry. “Oh, I think I could find it in my heart to help you sort yourself out,” he said in a low voice.

Harry broke out into another nervous sweat at George’s proximity, but bulked up his courage. “So, where do we start?”

George smiled again before grasping his hand and releasing the wards on the room. He took a quick glance up and down the hallway to ensure no one was around and then pulled Harry bodily from the room. Harry could feel his heart pounding in a mixture of fear and anticipation at what was to come as he was pushed through another doorway. Looking around, he saw that George had led him to a little used room on the third floor. 

There were boxes and old newspapers and a lot of dust littering the room, but Harry didn’t notice much about his surroundings. Instead, he was mostly aware of being pressed back against the wall and a large, solid body leaning against him.

“You sure you want to do this?” George asked in a whisper.

Harry nodded once, unable to quite find his voice. George moved his face forward and Harry waited for the kiss, not realizing how tense he had become. 

“You know, when you start cringing like that, it’s a sure sign that you don’t want this,” George whispered. Harry could feel his breath ghost against his lips.

“Sorry,” he said. Harry made an effort to relax, which made George smile again.

“Anytime you start to feel uncomfortable, just say so and I’ll stop,” George whispered. Before Harry could answer, he felt George’s lips press against his own. 

At first, it really didn’t feel all that different than kissing Ginny. However, seeing the short crop of red hair and feeling the slight bristle of facial hair brought too many thoughts of Ron to the surface. Harry quickly decided he’d be better off closing his eyes so as not to put himself off completely.

He leaned further back against the wall, allowing George to press forward and deepen the kiss. Harry suddenly realized that what Draco had told him before was pretty accurate. There was no hesitation involved, and the thin press of George’s lips against his own was rather exciting. 

George’s tongue dabbed at his lips – once, twice – and then Harry felt a nip at his bottom lip. Harry gasped in surprise, which George used to his advantage. Harry suddenly found himself with a mouth full of George’s very interested and talented tongue.

Harry pushed his own tongue out, wanting to force George’s back into his own mouth. Instead, he found himself in a wrestling match of sorts. Although he knew he should be keeping his mind on what was currently happening, he couldn’t help but think of Draco – this was the exact vying for dominance he had talked about. 

Thoughts of Draco firmly in his head, he suddenly found himself quite enjoying the kiss. He could easily imagine doing this with the blond and hoped he’d get the chance – the sooner the better. He could feel hands running through his hair and then easing down onto his shoulders and back, exploring and touching the planes of his body. George rocked forward, brining their hips into alignment and Harry startled when he felt the hardness pressing against him. 

Knowing that he was the cause of it excited him more than he could have imagined. He moaned into the now nearly savage kiss and pressed back against George, eliciting a throaty moan in return. Harry grabbed onto George’s hips and pulled them tightly together again, his own arousal demanding more friction between them. And then George’s mouth left his and moved downward, licking and nipping at the sensitive spots on his neck and behind his ear.

“Gods, you have nothing to worry about,” George muttered into his neck. “You’re a natural.” 

Harry couldn’t help but agree. Everywhere that George touched, kissed, licked, nipped him caused bolts of electricity to flare throughout his entire body. He had never been so turned on in his entire life. Just thinking of what it would be like to do this with Draco made his cock jump and strain against his denims.

“This feels bloody brilliant,” Harry said, arching forward into George again. “It’s so much easier than I thought it would be.”

George snickered, pulling away slightly. “Well, I should certainly hope so – I’d hate for you to think this was a chore.”

“I didn’t mean it like that and you know it,” Harry admonished, opening his eyes and meeting George’s gaze.

George trailed a hand down Harry’s chest, only stopping when he came to the waistband of his denims. “Exactly how far would you like this learning experience to go, Harry?” he asked, his voice returning to a whisper. Harry reflexively arched up into George’s hand, moaning when he came into contact with it. “Gods, you look so hot right now, Harry,” George said, leaning in for another kiss.

Harry kissed him back, grinding up against George almost frantically. Nothing he had ever done with Ginny felt this amazing. He was getting so close, but the thought of Draco made him draw back – albeit a little reluctantly. 

“We should stop,” Harry said breathlessly, resting his forehead against George’s. “It’s brilliant, though, I mean, you’re brilliant. Thank you.”

George laughed and Harry shivered as his hot breath ghosted past his ear. “There’s no need to thank me, Harry,” he said warmly. “And you’re pretty brilliant, yourself.” He pulled back and stepped away. Harry felt a bit chilled after the heat of the intense snogging. “If things don’t work out with Blondie, you know where to find me,” he said with a smirk and a wink.

Harry blushed, but laughed anyway. George left and Harry took a few moments to calm himself. It would seem that he had been worrying about nothing. If it felt that bloody good to snog George – and he was quite put off of ginger these days – then it would be amazing to experience it with Draco.

The only thing left to do was to gather some Gryffindor courage and seek Draco out. He was smiling as he left the room, anxious to explore all that he had discovered with the one he truly wanted.


End file.
